Rolleigns One Shots
by loved2deth
Summary: Rolleigns one shots inspired by songs. Rated M for a reason. Currently on hiatus.
1. Still Loving You

**I'm going to write a series of one-shots kinda inspired by songs I like, all of them will be updated in this file.**

 **So I will start with "Still loving you" by Scorpions because for me the lyrics fit perfectly into the history of Roman and Seth in the WWE, or at least to me it seems that it does. This story is located before WM33.**

 **I hope you like this idea and if you do please leave me a review, fav and follow this fic to receive notifications everytime I post a new story.**

 **Remember that english is not my former language and this is probably poorly written, I apologize in advance.**

* * *

 **STILL LOVING YOU**

 _Time, it needs time to win back your love again  
I will be there, I will be there  
Love, only love can bring back your love someday  
I will be there, I will be there_

Seth watched the rain fall from the window of the little cafeteria... now he was alone, lost.

"But it's what I deserve after everything I've done."

He sighed with longing. Well, people say that jelousy greed and envy won't get you very far in life becasue you'll always feel discontent and unhappy about yourself, your life and the people around you.. and that was true.

Seth had it all: a great career, the love of the crowd, was part of the most powerful and beloved faction in WWE.

"And I had him." Another sigh. "He was mine in body and soul. Every time I've said that I own him, it was true... I was his owner, the owner of his love, his future that he was even planning. I was the owner of his smiles, his yearnings. I was the owner of Roman Reigns. I had him wrapped in my pinky finger and I took that for granted. But that was not enough, I wanted more."

And there he was, sitting in a cafeteria outside Dean's house. They had finally been given a couple of days off and despite being on different shows, Roman and Dean as expected had taken refuge... together.

Seth, like the rest of the employees of the WWE and even the fans, suspected of the closeness of both wrestlers, they were inseparable. But they never confirmed anything... yet they didn't deny it either.

"After all, it was I who threw them into each other's arms when I hit the love of my life with a chair. When I chose my greed for a great future over our love. And I thought I would move on, I thought that a relationship, even if it was so deep and beautiful as ours, couldn't be worth more than the dreams for which I fought my whole life. Roman would be fine, he is the son of a hall of famer, he has everything at his feet to be a star in this industry, I should take the only opportunity I had and I did it."

Seth looked down at his plastered knee. Again he was injured, fortunately not serious enough to miss another Wrestlemania, although nothing was said yet.

"And in the end that didn't help... They betrayed me, they changed me for Kevin. I gave them all of me and I lost what I loved the most and when I got injured and it was no longer useful for their plans they replaced me."

Roman finally left the house and for Seth's fortune, Dean didn't was with him. It was now or never.

 **…**

 _Fight, babe, I'll fight to win back your love again  
I will be there, I will be there  
Love, only love can bring down the wall someday  
I will be there, I will be there_

Roman entered the cafeteria and sat down at a lonely table. Seth stood up and went for him, and it was not an easy task for someone walking helped by a crutch.

Seth sighed. Roman was wearing glasses and was looking at the newspaper. He wore a white T-shirt and his hair was pulled back into a high bun. Seth remembered that it was he himself who suggested to Roman to tie his hair like that, because he himself liked to tie his hair the same way.

The waitress approached Roman. "Can I take your order."

"This gentleman wants a black coffee, chocolate waffles, scrambled eggs and bacon. Orange juice with no sugar and a piece of watermelon."

Roman looked at Seth in awe. Despite all that had happened and all the damage done, Seth remembered things like these. Roman looked at his former partner, brother... lover. Seth was thicker now and his hair no longer was bleached, it was loose and as always he wore the most shamelessly tight clothing anyone could wear. Roman always saw as an art the fact that Seth could work wearing tight clothes and much more now that he had a injured knee. But there was something that looked the same: his gaze. It was the same as when they were part of The Shield.

"But you... you're injured. You're supposed to be at home." Roman said confused.

Seth looked at Roman with wide eyes. Why all this was so difficult? Why couldn't things be as before? Why had his greed ruined everything?

"Can I sit down?" Seth asked nervously.

Roman looked around, the place was almost empty. The Samoan nodded.

"And what will you want?" The waitress asked Seth.

"This gentleman wants hotcakes with honey, scrambled eggs, fruit and yogurt and orange juice as well." Roman said softly.

Seth almost smiled seeing that Roman still remembered. The waitress returned to the kitchen.

"I've been here for two days. Looking at you from this same restaurant, staying at a nearby hotel." Seth admitted.

The Iowan was nervous. Roman had been avoiding him ever since they put them together in RAW. It is assumed that both were now in "good terms". Seth even helped him a couple of times and they had to fight together as a tag team. Roman was a professional and had become an expert controlling his emotions in front of the crowd who always wanted to eat him alive. However, when the show ended Roman ran away from him like Seth was the plague.

"I don't understand. You should focus on your recovery and get your revenge." There was still bitterness in Roman's words.

"I'll get it for sure." And even if this phrase had been a display of arrogance in another time... now it was more a sign of perseverance. "I need that revenge to put an end to this stage of my life. I lost too much becasue I pleased them and now I must do this if I want to start over and reclaim what I lost."

Roman chuckled. "It's good to know that some have a chance to get revenge. Not all of us are so fortunate. Good for you if you start again, but what you lost is exactly what you took from me. There are things that can't be reclaimed becasue they can't be recovered."

Seth wanted to say so much but Roman had built a wall between them. Roman was right, Seth tooky everything from him: his trust, the love that Roman gave him for so long. And the icing on the cake was his Wrestlemania moment. Seth took that too. They were too many things, unrecoverable.

The waitress came with the orders.

"Can you give me another breakfast just like mine to take?" Roman asked.

The waitress nodded and returned to the kitchen.

"Roman I..." Seth tried to say.

"Seth, I'm starving. I want to have breakfast in peace. You must be grateful that I am not claiming my right to a revenge to end a stage of my life as you will do. Believe it or not, when I heard about your injury. I decided to leave everything in the past, but there is no way I can trust you again. However, I am here trying to be cordial, after all, we are co-workers and we can be polite. But nothing more."

By God that Roman's indifference hurt. And the words hurt more than his punches, that his injured knee. Had Roman stopped loving him? Well it was not crazy, it was Roman who suffered most after what Seth did. However, despite everything that happened, Seth could never bury the feelings he had for Roman and now that he was in the same place where he cruelly put his ex-lover, he could understand him. Seth still loved him madly and refused to accept that Roman had forgotten him.

Or worse, he would have replaced him.

They ate breakfast calmly while Seth thought: What in the universe could be enough for Roman to forgive and forget? To let him into his heart... To make him trust again. Seth felt so desolate.

They finished breakfast and Seth still didn't know what to do. Roman wiped with his napkin and the waitress approached. He paid for his breakfast and the extra he had ordered, Seth did the same. Roman stood and made his way to the door. Seth grabbed his crutch and followed him as fast as he could. It was raining harder outside. Roman took his umbrella and was about to cross the street.

"Is it for him?" Seth shouted so Roman could hear his voice in the rain. "Breakfast is for Dean? You are together, right?"

Roman turned and saw Seth standing in front of him, supported by a crutch and his rain-soaked clothes.

"You must take refuge." Roman approached his former partner.

"Just tell me the truth," Seth pleaded.

Roman grabbed the bag with the other breakfast tightly. "My private life is none of your business. You know I'm very secretive about my personal affairs."

"Do you love him?" Seth's face was soaked with rain, his hair dripping water and he looked like a kicked puppy.

For a moment Roman returned to those times, the time when they were together and he only wanted to protect and worship the lively boy who had taken over his heart. Roman closed his eyes and pushed that thought out of his mind.

"It's not your problem." And that was it, Roman started walking toward Dean's house.

Seth was not really thinking when he followed Roman. Walking with a crutch in the middle of the rain is not the smartest decision and yet, Seth followed his ex-partner because his mind didn't process anything other than Roman.

"Roman, please wait!"

Roman turned around and it was then a guy on a bicycle lost control and headed straight for Seth. The Samoan moved as fast as he could, leaving the umbrella on the ground and grabbing Seth. Nevertheless the bicycle still reached him throwing both to the ground, the crutch fell a few meters away and was crushed by a car.

Roman looked at Seth who was scared. "Did he hurt your knee?"

Seth was finally able to process what had happened and above all, the genuine concern in Roman's eyes. There was no longer indifference.

"It hurts but I'm sure is nothing serious... my crutch is torn to pieces." Seth pointed to the destroyed item.

"Come on, I'll help you." Roman got to his feet.

The man on the bike didn't even apologize. He climbed back into the vehicle and fled.

"You must dry." Roman led Seth to Dean's house that was a few feet away.

 **…**

 _If we go again all the way from the start  
I would try to change the things that killed our love  
Your pride has built a wall, so strong that I can't get through  
Is there really no chance to start once again? __I'm loving you_

They both entered the house. Seth was shaking. Roman left him in a chair in the living room.

"I'll go get a towel." Roman said softly and left Seth in place.

Seth had been here many times. The place was exactly the same. Dean never changed anything, he didn't move anything. Even the living room sofa was the same, Seth remembered how once the auburn-haired man caught him and Roman having sex on that same couch. Then he scolded them for half an hour for having disrespected his beloved couch.

"And now, Roman is sure fucking Dean on that couch." That thought caused him great sadness.

It was then that the owner of the house appeared. Dean was just waking up, he just wore underwear and an old t-shirt belonging to Roman from the time he played football, that was like a direct dagger in Seth's heart. It was he who wore Roman's clothes. So Dean was his replacement.

The ohioan smirked, "I thought Ro was joking when he said you were here. The nerve."

Roman said he had forgiven but could not forget, after all Roman was the mature of the group, he appeased the fights and held them together. Dean on the other hand, the auburn-haired man would not forgive or forget...

"You're trying to worm your way to Roman's heart. You want to manipulate him all over again. Now you're playing that game of the redeemed, that you're very sorry for all your evil deeds." Dean was direct as ever.

It was useless to explain anything. Dean was not going to believe him. Also probably Dean was the rival.

"You're together..." Seth didn't even try to hide the pain he felt in uttering these words.

"Do you mind?" Dean cocked an eyebrow. "You rejected us as if we were trash. Whether we're together or not is not your problem at all."

"It is!" Seth knew he should be apologizing to Dean, after all he made his life miserable when The Shield imploded but seeing him wearing Roman's clothes, he felt he couldn't. "I know I was wrong, I screwed up but..."

"But nothing," Dean raised his voice a little. "You turned our lives into hell and now you're going to say... let me guess, you're going to say that you're repentant as if everything you did could be forgiven and you will say you still love him... am I wrong?"

"I have paid dearly for my mistakes, I have lost everything. The only thing that kept me sane is the love I still feel for him." Seth said desperately.

"You lost everything, uh?" Dean smirked "Welcome to our world. Let me remind you what it is to lose everything."

Dean approached Seth dangerously. "Being hit with a chair in the back by the person who said he loved you. Know that the one you loved as a brother, to whom you opened your heart to tell the horrible things that you lived in your past, sold you to the enemy. Be hit against a brick wall by your little brother. Even steal the most memorable and significant moment in the career of the man you swear to love! That is to lose everything!"

Seth began to cry. "I deserve this, I... exchanged you guys for fame and success, the success that I believed deserved by my hard work. I wanted to be succesful quickly, because I felt that I had been fighting for this since my childhood. I did everything wrong, but we all deserve a second chance. You have no idea how I felt after doing what I did. You were not there!"

Seth had suffered and wept for every one of his bad deeds, yet that was the price to pay for the ephemeral success he gained while the authority protected him.

"Who has no idea of anything is you!" Dean leaned against the wall at the sight of Seth's tears. "Do you know how we feel after being betrayed by you? We were sore, we were heartbroken and you were the one who was not there! You were not there when Roman missed you, when he needed you most. You were not there to mend his broken heart. Certainly you were not there when he had to mourn having lost his most important moment in WM31 and of course you were not there when he defeated Triple H in WM32 and finally had in his hands the title you stole from him... But guess who was there?"

Seth opened and closed his mouth several times unable to refute Dean's arguments. He just couldn't.

"Here's the towel," Roman said looking at the interaction between them.

Seth was in a sea of tears and Dean was upset. Roman handed the towel to Seth and took Dean by the arm.

"Just be patient. He will leave soon." Roman tried to appease his friend.

Seth couldn't believe everything was lost.

"Do not you realize?" Dean pushed Roman to be free of the grip. "Now he's playing the victim's card. It's going to be the poor prodigal son fighting for redemption and you're going to fall hook line and sinker. You may forgive him, after all you were the one who was in love with him but I will never forgive him. And one of the main reasons I can't forgive it's you! All the things I had to do to get you out of the hole you were in becuase of him, even when I was suffering too because I loved that bastard like a brother. All that is going to go to hell if you let yourself be manipulated by his game of repentance and false redemption."

"But I can't just leave him. He can't even walk. I'll just help him, that's all." Roman justified his actions.

Dean smiled sadly. "It's not. Being close to him will be your disgrace. You're going to fall into the same hole and he's going to fuck you again. You are a good man and it's sad to see that you go straight to the trap that he's setting for you."

Roman wanted to reassure Dean, wanted to tell him that he was wrong and yet he could only look at him in a deep silence. He couldn't utter a single word.

Dean closed his eyes knowingly, "You see, three years is enough to know you like the back of my hand. Still, one way or another I always knew that this moment would come." Dean returned to the room visibly disappointed. Roman took several breaths and looked at Seth. He was sobbing and trembling wrapped in the towel.

"You must go back to your apartment," Roman said, avoiding his gaze. "I should have left you in your car instead of bringing you here."

"My apartment is in a building four blocks away, I came walking early in the morning when it didn't rain. I just have to go for a cab." Seth said resignedly.

"With this rain you won't find any. I'll take you to your place. " Roman walked over to Seth to help him get up.

"Dean is going to be upset if you do." Seth admitted with sadness, his face was the epitome of defeat.

"It'll bother him even more if you stay." Roman held out his hand to Seth.

"You're going to get in trouble with him," Seth said doubtfully.

Roman said nothing and only helped him to his feet.

 **…**

 _Try, baby, try to trust in my love again  
I will be there, I will be there  
Love, our love just shouldn't be thrown away  
I will be there, I will be there_

Roman took Seth to his apartment. He had to help him in, because the younger man was soaked and didn't have his crutch. Seth was still shaking.

"I'm going to prepare a hot bath for you. Tell me where your clothes and other crutch are so you can move."

Seth closed his eyes. For a moment he moved to that time when this would be a domestic scene in their lives. Roman preparing a bath for him and then both would bathe together and Roman would make love to him in the shower and then later in bed. Both would hold hands while Roman was inside him as they declared their love over and over as they reached the climax, then laugh and kiss with tenderness.

Something he never felt again since that fateful night.

"I don't have another crutch. I know it's silly but, I have not been thinking clearly lately." Seth admitted, still shaking.

Roman closed his eyes and nodded. Seth was somewhat sloppy and this was no surprising. Roman prepared the bathroom, returning to the living room Seth was trying to remove his shoes. The Samoan crouched without saying a word and did that for him. He took off his shoes and socks. He would have to help him with his pants.

"I've never been able to figure out how you can get in these ridiculously tight pants." Roman said in a calmer tone.

"I've always liked to flaunt my body. Besides, you said you loved to see me in them. So even if my knee is fucked, I wore them to see you." Seth admitted, eyes still watered by tears.

Roman gave a small smile. "They still look good on you but, this was stupid. I feel the only way to remove them will be by cutting them off."

"You can take them off, just be careful." For a moment Seth had a slight hope that at least Roman might see him as a friend.

With a little work and great care Roman could remove the pants. Seth took off his t-shirt and there he was, just wearing tight boxers and his sculpted body, Seth was even more beautiful now. Roman closed his eyes trying to stifle a sigh and failing miserably.

Seth closed his eyes and his cheeks blushed. Why couldn't Roman forget and forgive and... make love to him as if nothing had happened?

Because the things I did are unforgivable. Because Roman now has someone else...

"You never told me if you and Dean..." Seth said almost in fear.

"It's complicated..." Roman said extending his hands to Seth.

The Iowan grabbed Roman's hands and wnet to the bathroom. Once there, with the help of his ex-partner, Seth got into the bathtub. The water was still warm, Roman crouched beside him. Seth was very still in the water. Roman looked straight into his eyes and there was so much to be said. But Roman felt that speaking was just like tying a rope on his neck and jumping.

"Roman, I still love you. Even if you don't believe it or if you don't care anymore, I still love you, I never stopped loving you." Seth said through tears, if he had a hope even if it was small, he would spill his heart now. Even if it was useless, he had to. "I've been waiting for the moment when we could finally talk alone but you always ran away from me. I wanted to apologize for everything I did to you, to both of you. Even if you no longer love me and if I have to accept that I have lost you, I want to be close to you. I want you to let me prove that I am not the same greedy and evil person who sold his soul to the devil. I want to pay for my mistakes and I'll do whatever you ask me to be forgiven, whatever."

Seth was so honest in this. Roman knew this man very well. They loved each other for a long time and Roman had to admit he had felt a change in Seth a few days before the betrayal but thought to ask after the show. He never imagined what was about to happen.

However, now Seth was being honest but Roman didn't know if that would be enough to correct his mistakes. Too many things, too much damage.

"I don't know what you could do it, Seth." Roman decided to be honest too. "I don't know how you could mend all the damage."

"You don't love me anymore?" Seth's gaze was filled with despair. "Did you manage to forget me?"

"There were times when I hated you like crazy, almost the same way I loved you." Roman admitted. "There were many times when I loved you like crazy and I hated myself for it. I tried to forget you in many ways but there was always something, be it love, hate, rancor, but I could never forget you."

Seth was speechless. It was an answer and at the same time it was not. Roman looked into Seth's eyes and there was so much confusion in them. Roman was confused and overwhelmed, perhaps as much as he, perhaps even more.

Roman held his gaze and saw a great desperation in Seth's eyes. "But although I could never forget you... I could not forget what you did to me either. Besides, I never thought we'd both be in this situation. I never believed that life would teach you a lesson and put you in the place that you put us. Much less I believed that you could still love me. In fact I thought you never did, after all, who betrays like this the one he loves?"

Seth began to cry more copiously. "Life will not be enough to get your forgiveness. However, that's all I'm going to use my life for. Even if I never get it, even if I have to see you with Dean or anyone else, if I have to see how you give your love to someone else. The love that I lost for being a damn bastard. Even if the only thing I get is just to be a part of your life."

Roman couldn't take it anymore. God, he knew this would happen, and as Dean told him, he went straight to the trap... Roman pulled Seth into his arms. Seth sobbed on the Samoan's shoulder soaking him in the water that wet his own body and his tears. Roman stroked the younger man's back and he only cried non-stop. It was as if he had been holding back the tears for a long time and now it was impossible to contain them.

"I'm so sorry for everything I did. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to do it. I know nothing. But for God's sake I will do everything you ask me if you let me come back to your life."

 **…**

 _If we'd go again, all the way from the start  
I would try to change the things that killed our love  
Your pride has built a wall, so strong that I can't get through  
Is there really no chance to start once again?_

Seth was crying for at least twenty minutes. The water was cold and Roman decided to take him out of the tub or he would catch a cold. Roman gently dried him and carried him to his room. There Seth put on soft shorts and lay back on the bed. Nothing was said yet. Roman had not forgiven him, he had not accepted him in his life. Seth didn't know if he and Dean were together or were just two friends who sought solace in each other's arms because of the damage he caused them.

Roman was soaked now. "I must go for your crutch."

"First you should change your clothes," Seth murmured. "I... when I decided to do what I did... I stole your clothes. It's in my suitcase. Wherever I go I carry those clothes, at first it was because your scent was the only thing that made me calm, now they are really like a memory of what I lost, something to hold on to now that I no longer have you."

Roman nodded and took a The Shield t-shirt and his old trousers. The clothes were well-kept, in fact Roman didn't even remember losing them. After all, at that time, the last thing he would have thought of was missing clothes.

Roman put on his dry clothes and looked back at Seth. The younger man was not even the shadow of the selfish, arrogant brat who almost destroyed their lives. Neither was the vivacious boy Roman fell in love with. Seth was more like an empty shell. Seth had life but he was not alive. And Roman felt his heart breaking. Everything was so confusing. The Samoan would have wished things were different. Now he could lie down next to him and take care of that knee. Plan together how he was to be revenge against Triple H. Fight together, dream together.

And be betrayed again.

No matter how hard he tried, that shadow would always be on them. Like a knife hanging over their heads. It was very risky, it was almost silly to trust.

Roman sat on the bed next to Seth and gently stroked his damp hair. Even if he wanted to forget he couldn't, at least not now. It would take more time, he needed something tangible.

"I could go on hating you... but that wouldn't do me any good," Roman said softly. "But trusting you would be stupid."

Seth sat down and crawled over to Roman resting his head on the other man's shoulder. "What are you going to do?"

"You have to win my trust," Roman said softly. "You must ask Dean for forgiveness. You must amend the damage you caused to him. When he forgives you, when he receives you again as his friend, I will trust you. But if I somehow discover that everything is a lie, you're going to get the revenge I never took against you. And I swear it will be relentless."

Seth nodded softly. "Whatever you wish Roman. I'll do whatever you ask but... Dean hates me, he'll never forgive me. But I'll try anyway. However, if I don't get it ... if he doesn't forgive me..."

"Things between you and me will remain the same," Roman said. "Dean was there for three years. He hates you and rightly so. I can't just pretend he doesn't exist and be your friend. I'm not going to do that to him. Especially after everything he has done for me. I wanted to even die and Dean, he saved my life. As he said to me it is easier for me to accept your apologize because I loved you, but it's not the same with him. And I'll never betray him. If you don't get his forgiveness you won't get mine either."

Seth nodded again. "Then you two never..."

"we always, Seth. But this is something I don't have to talk to you about. Dean and I have supported each other in every way you can imagine. I don't regret anything and I know he doesn't either. In my own way, I love him and for all that our friendship represents for me, he will always be a priority in my life. However, we both came to the conclusion that something serious between us would never work."

Seth gulped. "Why?"

"Because I could never forget you. No matter what I did, I could never get over you. What I feel for him is more brotherly, what I feel for you is different."

Seth looked at Roman and a beautiful smile lit the face of the Iowan. This was what he needed. This gave him hope, something to stand on. All was not lost. The price to pay to have Roman's trust was pretty high, quite difficult, but... he would. Seth would be able to redeem himself with his ex-partner of The Shield and with that he would obtain the trust and maybe the love of the man he never stopped loving.

"I'll get it, you'll see. I'm going to prove to both of you that I'm different. I will gain your trust. We will be a team again and I will regain your love. I still love you."

Roman finally smiled. "I still love you. I don't know if I can ever stop. But it's not yet time for us. First I want to trust again and then we'll see what happens."

Seth nodded vigorously. Roman kissed his forehead and Roman laid him on the bed and went to get a new crutch.

 **…**

 _If we'd go again, all the way from the start  
I would try to change the things that killed our love  
Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know what you've been through  
You should give me a chance, this can't be the end_

 _I'm still loving you_

Roman returned with the crutch. Seth was sat on the sofa in the living room. He had managed to grab the walls and get there. Roman smiled to see that Seth couldn't remain still. Of course not, Seth was the epitome of vivacity. Roman loved that about him.

Roman handed the crutch to Seth and he stood up by himself. The younger man's smile was almost contagious. Seth was happy, happy to have an opportunity. And although it was difficult, he didn't lose hope.

"I have to go. I have to talk to Dean, he's going to get angry, but he'll understand. He always does". Roman stroked Seth's hair.

"But then what about us?" Seth was nervous.

"Well, we are just as we were before our meeting in the restaurant. When you get Dean to forgive you, we'll have a chance to get closer." Roman was now stroking Seth's cheek.

"Then it's not the end..." Seth said softly. "It is not all lost"

"It's not," Roman brought his lips to Seth's and finally they both kissed.

How much they had dreamed of this moment. For almost three years, this seemed like a fantasy, something neither of them could admit but that both felt. Seth's lips were as sweet and inviting as the last time they kissed. Roman thought he would be lost in that kiss. Roman thrust his tongue into Seth's mouth and Seth eagerly received it. The Iowan moaned and used his free hand to grab Roman's neck. Roman wrapped his hands on the waist of the younger man, feling intoxicated with the feelings that he always had for this man. They both kissed passionately until they had to break the kiss to be able to breathe.

Seth was ecstatic. Anything that would come would be worth it if with that he could get Roman back. Roman gently let him go.

"When you get what I asked for, we'll meet again." The Samoan passed his fingers by the younger man's swollen lips.

"And that will be very soon, Roman. Pretty soon." Seth said confidently. "I'm going to get it because I still love you. I still love you."

"Then we'll see you when you get it." Roman smiled. "I still love you, Seth Rollins."

Roman left the apartment and a Seth Rollins full of hope in the future.

* * *

 **As you see this is kinda kayfabe bc Dean finally forgave Seth lol so well, that's why that was the price Roman asked for his forgiveness. I swear I tried to shorten this story and this was the shortest I could do. I hope you have enjoyed it and if you did it, then support me with a fav and a review. That will also motivate me to add more stories to this file. Thank you. Love ya guys!**


	2. Blood

**_Skovko_** requested the song **Blood** by **In This Moment** and this is the result. This fic is kinda dark, and *coughs uncontrollably* porn… so if that's not your cup of tea well I'm sorry. If actually you enjoy dark stuff and *coughs* porn, then enjoy:

* * *

 **BLOOD**

 _I hate you for the sacrifices you made for me  
I hate you for every time you ever bled for me  
I hate you for the way you smile when you look at me  
I hate you for never taking control of me_

Battleground 2016 had ended a couple of hours ago and Roman had been the loser, the one who received the pin. And in reality that was something that he didn't care that much, winning and losing is part of the business, but all the things that unfolded during that match was what caused this bitter taste in his mouth.

But that was his due punishment, he had betrayed the trust of his bosses and regardless of his motives, he should be punished.

 _As if I have not received enough punishments already..._

But actually, he had to receive one that everyone could see, everyone should feel satisfaction to see the fallen hero, that would be their pleasure. Destroy who everyone loved to hate.

"Are you okay?" It was the first thing Seth asked when he saw him entering the hotel room.

The younger man was bathed and dressed in fresh clothes. Seth looked beautiful, he had changed a lot, he no longer had a part of his hair bleached and his body was thicker and even more toned. However, in everything else, Seth Rollins remained the same.

"I was worried about you, Roman. You should have arrived here an hour ago. "

The Samoan looked at him intently. Seth's eyes showed concern, even affection. And if Roman had not known him better... he would have bought that line. Roman knew he should avoid being close to Seth, because he would make his suffering ever worse.

 _Maybe this time I will be able to leave him ... or he wants to get away from me._

But Seth was the architect after all. And as such he had everything cooldly calculated. Now he seemed worried, interested... but, what if he really was? What if he had always been, but his way of loving was... different...

 _I hate you for always saving me from myself  
I hate you for always choosing me and not someone else  
I hate you for always pulling me back from the edge  
I hate you for every kind word you ever said  
I'll bleed you dry now_

Roman wasn't going through his best moment, emotionally. He had even done reproachful things for someone who should maintain an almost heroic profile.

 _But the greatest heroes are simple humans after all._

Roman remembered having been bottling all his feelings, stress, pain, resentment and what good can that do to a person? None, he knew well but it was not like he had many alternatives. When you have the keys to success in your hands, there are not many people who believe that you should not be happy.

Nor are there many willing to listen to you or be your friends when they believe that they should be the chosen ones instead of you.

And when the person next to you, the one you love like crazy... many times it's even worse than the crowd that hates you and the co-workers who envy you.

Maybe the ideal would be to leave everything behind: wrestling, stress, fake friends... him. But there were always good reasons to stay, good reasons to return to the ring, to be part of that group of people, to return to Seth Rollins again and again.

 _I own you_. Seth assured everyone in the middle of the ring.

And that was the only truth the Iowan said that night.

Seth stroked Roman's face, inspecting the bumps. Then he looked at his chocolate eyes as if looking for something in them. Roman needed this so much, and although he knew that fantasy wouldn't last long. What was coming was bitter as gall, the Samoan confessed himself weak... he truly loved this man.

Seth kissed his lips. Roman felt even weaker. Seth's lips, body, his essence, his tears, his sweat, everything was addictive. Roman wanted, not... he needed his fix right now and he would take it. Roman grabbed Seth by the waist and he wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and his legs around his waist.

"I see that you are not hurt..." Seth said breaking the kiss and unwrapping himself from the body of his lover. "I don't have to worry about you then. After all, the real loser tonight was me."

Roman hated when the Iowan pretended to be the worried lover because that was the reason why Roman came back again and again. Even though he knew he should leave, he must escape Seth as if he were the plague. He hated when Seth pretended to be good because he knew it was just a curtain, a curtain for the backlash that would come.

"I had it Roman... I had it and you ruined it ... You let Dean defeat you!" Seth removed his mask of worry letting all his anger and frustration flow. "But it shouldn't surprise me, lately that's all you do, fail. They are right, you have everything at your feet, our bosses bet everything for you and even then you are a failure. That's why they hate you, that's why they will never accept you."

Roman grunted, Seth knew his weak points and man, how the younger man loved to push his buttons.

Seth took off his shirt with such grace, it was as if he had all timing, his body moved like some kind of dance, pure seduction. Roman knew well that he couldn't escape... he didn't want to do it.

"Being here, seeing how you take off your clothes after everything you've put me through, is proof that you're right," Roman admitted.

Seth pursed his lips and huffed. "That's what I dislike most about you, Roman Reigns, the hero, always sacrificing for others, for everyone he loves ... even if they do not appreciate it." Even your best friend teamed up with the man he says he hates for we both made you a powerbomb, for a moment I thought it would be the two of you against me but... Dean is not stupid, he would never sacrifice himself for you."

"Yeah, Dean would never do it... What about you... Would you do it?" Was Roman's curt reply.

 _Blood, blood, blood  
Pump mud through my veins  
Shut your dirty, dirty mouth  
I'm not that easy_

 _I want it filthy_

"Why would I do something like that. I'm sorry Roman but what you want from me is something I can't give you." Seth smirked dropping the last garment that covered his beautiful body.

"And what is it that you can give me?" Roman asked hypnotized by the man in front of him.

Seth smiled with the confidence of who has everything under control as he ran his hands through Roman's vest, unbuckling it. Such an action represented an analogy, Seth freed Roman of his clothes, and then chained him to his body.

"I'm going to give you what you love most, the only thing you can't live without." Seth dropped the vest on the floor as he saw the body of the man he had claimed as his own and he would never let go.

Seth ran his hands over Roman's face, the Samoan sighed enticed by the action and looked at Seth intensely. Roman grabbed Seth by the arm and threw him to the bed.

"It's so easy to make you come back to me again and again, Big Dog." Seth said caressing his manhood and seeing the reaction this elicited on his lover.

"Almost as easy as making Seth Rollins open his legs." Roman said with eyes full of desire.

Seth smiled satisfied. "And how would you like my legs to open just for you... right Roman?"

Seth hoped to anger Roman completely but it was not like that. Roman's face went from anger to anguish in seconds.

"No matter what I do or how much I hurt you, you always come back to me. Should I let you go, Roman? Should I grant you the freedom you don't even want?" Seth pursed his lips. "I think you'd prefer to die chained to me than to live without me."

Roman placed himself on Seth, in a fairly fast movement for someone of his size. "You really think you have all that power over me."

Seth giggled, conceited until the end. "I told you Roman Reigns, I own you."

 _I love you for everything you ever took from me  
I love the way you dominate and you violate me  
I love you for every time you gave up on me  
I love you for the way you look when you lie to me_

Soon after, their clothes were scattered on the floor of the hotel room. Roman kissed and bit the skin of the sexy motherfucker, it was as if the Samoan was starved and only Seth's body could quench his appetite, but the younger man knew well, it was not only his body, it was the frustration of not being able to have more than that.

Seth moaned in pure pleasure. Roman was preparing him.

"If only I could feel something sweet for you like what you feel for me, but it's impossible." Seth smiled at the control he had over Roman, he was his favorite toy. "You give me your soul and your heart so that I do what I want with them and I give you my body in exchange."

"Shut your damn mouth!" Roman was angry, grabbed Seth tightly and smashed his lips against his.

It was a messy kiss where Roman wanted to establish control, he wanted to feel that he had some control. But he knew better. The Samoan stuck his tongue hard and Seth welcomed it gladly. Moaning to the contact.

His lips were bleeding, and that was also exciting. Feeling the metallic taste of blood Seth kissed his lover with fervor. They both touched and squeezed each other's skin, it was liberating, it was wonderful.

It was addictive.

And that feeling that freed them from all their inhibitions, also enslaved them.

"Do you like to feel like you have everything under control, uh?" Roman bit one of the youngest man's nipples, a pornographic moan was the feedback he got. "But just as I am a damn masochist for coming back to you again and again. You are also a masochist for not being able to let me go..."

Seth whined. "I could throw you out of my life if I ever wanted, just try me."

Roman teased his cock in Seth's entrance. "You could, yes... but you won' do it because there is nobody in this world able to make you feel what I make you feel. Pleasure and pain equally. Nobody would love your true self, the horrible being behind all that beauty. You need me as much as I do."

"I don't!" Seth panted.

"You said you can't feel something sweet for me as I feel for you, uh..." And for the first time Roman watched at Seth with pure evilness. "Guess what, Sethie? Then, it's me the one who would develop a rotten feeling like that you have for me."

Roman entered his lover without preparing him. Seth moaned and a tear rolled down his eyes. the younger man smiled in ecstasy.

"Fuck me hard!" Seth panted.

"You love me as much as I love you, Seth Rollins..." Roman thrusted hard, he was being rude but Seth was enjoying evrything. "You hate me as much as I hate you."

"Oh yes... Oh yes!" Seth moaned. "I can't get enough of this."

"You can't get enough of me, Seth".

 _I love you for never believing in what I say  
I love you for never once giving me my way  
I love you for never delivering me from pain  
I love you for always driving me insane  
I'll bleed you dry now_

Roman let out all his frustration as he fucked Seth like there was no tomorrow. The Iowan matched the thrusts, moaning and demanding for more and more. Because Seth knew well that Roman was right, they loved eachother in a toxic way, but they also loved eachother as no other person could ever do it.

Seth had a very special kink for pain, it was his fuel. But Roman wasn't left behind. The Samoan was hurting the body of the younger man who was delightful to receive such treatment. Seth hurt Roman's spirit, telling him the things the truths that hurt him the most.

Reminding him that, the only things he truly wanted in this world, were the things he could never have.

"You can never get away from me, Roman. You hate the chains that tie you to me, but you would never be able to take them from you. You love being my prisoner, you love that I have you under my control. You love the dose of pain and pleasure that only I can give you. You love having my body moaning from the pleasure that only you can give me. And at the same time you hate that I really will never be yours!" Seth was scratching his lover's back.

Roman thrusted harder. He felt that he was suffocating, consumed by the desire he felt for the man he loved so much, that he hated so much.

"And you love that I treat you like the dirty bitch you are, Seth. You love what only I can make you feel. You say you're not mine because you sleep with others, but I know why you do it. You want to have that feeling of control, to make yourself believe that I am the puppet and you are the puppeter, to feel that you have control over everything and everyone. Feel that you are my owner."

Roman grabbed Seth's member in a tight grip. The younger man could reach the orgasm. Seth moaned, bathed in sweat.

"But you know it well, you know we're both prisoners of this sick feeling. You know that nobody can give us the pleasure we receive from the other. You know you love me as much as I love you even if you can't say it. You hate loving me because you consider it a weakness, but you can't stop doing it. That's why you try to get me away from you, for that you are hurtful. But if I left, you would die without me."

Seth had his eyes wide open. "It's not true, it's not true!"

The younger man moaned and moaned.

"It is, and you know it." Roman didn't allow him to climax. "Admit it, free your soul."

"Please, I need to cum, please." Seth was begging and this was very strange.

"Admit it." Roman thrusted even harder, feeling that soon it would be he who couldn't contain himself anymore. It was too much pleasure.

"It's true... I love you, I love you fuck, set me free!" Seth could hardly speak, his eyes were rollin.

Roman grunted and freed his lover from the sweet torture. In a few last thrusts Roman felt the waves of ecstasy seizing his body and finally the pleasure consumed him, filling his lover with his warm essence.

"I love you too, Seth Rollins."

And that was it, Seth exploded as he had never done before. Admitting a truth that made him feel ashamed, because it made him feel weak. It was the best orgasm of his life.

 _Blood, blood, blood  
Pump mud through my veins  
Shut your dirty, dirty mouth  
I'm not that easy_

I want it filthy

I hate you for every time you ever bled for me

When both could think again, when their spent bodies tired from the fight, sex and love could react. Seth noticed his admission and sat on the bed immediately.

"What it feels like to not have control, architect?" Roman smirked.

Seth growled in pure, unadulterated anger. "You're an asshole. But this doesn't change anything. I will never be yours."

Seth proceeded to dress. Roman remained in bed.

"I assume I should not wait for you, then." Roman said with astonishing calmness.

Seth looked at him with the fire of hell in his eyes. "I won't be back tonight. I got what I wanted from you. I'll leave you to enjoy remembering your failure, your mistakes. So that you think about the pleasure that everyone felt when they saw you defeated and humiliated. By remembering your cousins raising your supposed best friend in arms, the best friend who defeated you as if you were nothing to him."

Roman smiled. "Nah, tonight I better remember how you said you loved me in the middle of the biggest orgasm of your life. While you go in search of pleasure only to realize that you can't replace me."

And for the first time it was Seth who left the room frustrated. For the first time, Roman didn't end up in the same routine of feeling lonely and empty.

Their relationship was toxic, they hated each other deeply, they loved each other deeply. They hurt each other and both were prisoners of those opposite feelings. They were both trapped in that prison that none of them wanted to leave.

* * *

 **Okay this is the first request I'e had and I hope that I did it well, if not then I apologize. If someone liked this chapter, you can leave me a review and if you have a request, send me an inbox. Thank you very much, I love you guys!**


	3. Love Song

**warrior-rollins2017** requested " **Love Song** " by **The Cure**.

This is a little one shot about the reunion of Seth and Roman as lovers and as The Shield. It can be taken as a second part of the first one shot (Still Loving you). Remember that English is not my former language and I apologize in advance.

* * *

 **Love Song**

 _Whenever I'm alone with you_

 _You make me feel like I am home again_

 _Whenever I'm alone with you_

 _You make me feel like I am whole again_

Seth was in a hotel room, he was so excited, still feeling the raw emotions. That night had been The Shield re-debut and despite being surrounded by the love of his life and being on good terms with his former best friend, Seth felt a little weird. He have never considered himself a shy person... but he was so nervous. Normally, these feelings faded in the moment he stood in the ring feeling the thousands of voices around him, the crowd always was the fuel that gave him energy to do what he loved the most: wrestling.

But this time was different, very different. A few years ago, he was part of a phenomenon called The Shield. But then he decided that it was time to try other horizons and he did it the worst way he could: betraying the love of his life and leaving behind everything good and honest to reach his new goals. It was wrong, it was low and he will regret it forever.

 _Roman always says that I have atoned for my sins, but sometimes I feel that no matter what I do, it will never be enough to compensate him for the damage I did to him._

Luckily Seth had a new opportunity to fix things not only with Roman and Dean, but also with the people who felt betrayed by his actions. The Shield was back and Roman was there in front of him. The Samoan looked at him with eyes full of love and Seth couldn't believe that this was happening. But it was real and it was beautiful and Seth vowed he was going to hold on to this with nails and teeth. He knew that many people believed that he didn't deserve it, but as long as Roman believed that he was worthy of his love, he knew he will be fine, he will be safe.

"Mmm you look so good, baby boy." Roman also entered in the hotel room. He looked at Seth and smiled at him. "I've missed you a lot."

When Seth was away from Roman and away from The Shield, he realized he was not happy. He was very successful and he got his greatest achievement in the company, but when he was alone, he felt empty. He felt he didn't belong to anything or anyone. But now everything was different, he was feeling again that familiarity of being close to someone he loved and that loved him back. He felt at peace, he felt whole, he felt at home.

"You are as gorgeous as ever, Roman." Seth softly walked toward him. "And I've missed you even more."

Seth was smitten. This man was the love of his life and he couldn't believe Roman was his again. Seth touched his face still amazed by the fact that he was there, sharing a hotel room just as the old times, when they were happy. Roman closed his eyes and hummed. Seth remembered, Roman always did that when he touched him.

Seth smiled, he loved Roman so much. The Samoan made him feel so safe, he was his home and Seth knew he will never lose him again.

 **…**

 _Whenever I'm alone with you_

 _You make me feel like I am young again_

 _Whenever I'm alone with you_

 _You make me feel like I am fun again_

Seth smiled remembering Roman helping him with his vest. He still couldn't believe that just a couple of hours ago, he was wearing the Shield attire again. When he saw his partners wearing the tactic vests, he was in awe. In that moment Seth vowed the Shield would be a success again. The Hounds of Justice would conquer the WWE again, and Roman and he will never be separated anymore.

Seth was in awe remembering the moment they went down the stairs. Everything was so new and at the same time it was the same, as if all these years had not changed anything. They arrived at the ring together, they cut a promo together, they fought together and they won together.

Seth had always treasured his debut with The Shield as one of the most special moments of his life. It was the beginning of everything, but the reunion after so many years and so much pain, was something beautiful in its own way and it was another unforgettable moment. The Iowan had forgotten that wrestling was fun, it was jovial. He had forgotten why he liked wrestling so much and now with Roman and Dean he could feel all that again.

"You still thinking about our re-debut, uh?" Roman ran his fingers through Seth's hair.

No hurries, no pressures. Even though he had to wait for this moment, Seth felt a huge sense of calm. Things were finally where they should be and they were as they always should have been.

"It was incredible." Seth said excitedly.

"It was, I wanted this so much, to start over."

Roman put his hand on the younger man's waist and their bodies were so close. Both could feel the anticipation and the bubbly feeling that never died. Roman looked at the Iowan as if studying his face and Seth felt so weak.

"I love you." It was the only thing Seth could say.

"I know and I'm sorry I made you wait so long, but I had to be sure." Roman whispered, his lips against Seth's.

"And now you are?" Seth's lips burned with desire to kiss Roman, but he had to let things happen to his rhythm. "Are you sure?"

"Totally. You did everything I asked for and now everything is as before." Roman took Seth's hand and led him to the bed. "I love you too, Seth."

Roman took the younger man's face in his hands and gently kissed him. And, since that moment Seth made the promise to reconcile with Dean to get Roman's forgiveness, the Iowan had not been able to kiss his man. But now after all this time, Roman finally kissed him and it was as beautiful as he imagined all these years.

 _My man._

No, it wasn't as beautiful as ever, Seth discovered that it was even better than previous times. Some months ago Roman was still apprehensive, distrustful. He was afraid of being weak and that Seth would use that against him. Now the Iowan could feel that Roman trusted him and that he was giving his all in this kiss.

A huge feeling of happiness invaded Seth as he felt the sweet lips of the man he loved. Seth felt that his whole body burned like lava when he felt Roman's hands touching his body. As never, as always. The Samoan's tongue sought refuge in the mouth of the younger man and he welcomed it with joy, feeling that he was getting drunk on the sensations.

And Seth giggled. He was happy, a feeling that was oblivious to him during the time he didn't have Roman by his side. A feeling that was returning to him now that he was with Roman.

 **…**

 _However far away_

 _I will always love you_

 _However long I stay_

 _I will always love you_

 _Whatever words I say_

 _I will always love you_

 _I will always love you_

Both were naked in bed. Their fingers intertwined as they watched each other intensely, both panting because of the sensations. It was beyond a physical pleasure, beyond a sexual desire.

Roman thrusted softly, lost in the tightness that he thought he would never feel again. And it was sublime, Seth was as responsive as ever. It was not just the union of their bodies, it was the union of their souls.

"However far away." When Roman's voice became that deep, Seth knew he was about to reach the climax. "However long I stay."

Roman kissed Seth's lips and felt the younger man giving his whole soul in that kiss. Seth, on the other hand, was lost in the feeling of being full of the man he loved and it was like a purifying process, as if the union of their bodies had purified his soul, that to make love would had returned what he lost for that bad deed.

They both stopped kissing, the thrusts became intense. Roman looked at Seth with such passion that the younger man felt like the Samoan could see his soul.

"Whatever words I say, I will always love you." In a final thrust Roman came.

Seeing the man he loved in ecstasy just for him, made Seth come almost immediately. They hugged each other tightly, feeling their hearts beat at full speed and repeating softly the other's name like a pray.

"I'll never let you get away from me again, Seth Rollins." Roman entwined his hands with the Iowan's. "But if you still take another path, away from me, I want you to know that I will always love you."

"I will never leave you go again, Roman." Seth said with all the conviction he could show. "I will always love you."

Both smiled and stayed in bed, in a deep silent that spoke volumes. It was the reunion of their bodies, souls and feelings. The future was uncertain, the only thing they knew was that they loved each other and that this time they would try to make things better.

And for now that was enough.

* * *

 **Well that was my second request. If you liked, leave me a review, follow and fav.**

 **And if someone has a request, pls send me a pm.**

 **Thank you very much. I love you guys!**


End file.
